


三俗旧历（6）

by ccwzj



Series: 三俗旧历 [6]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: * 一定要看前文预警。* 写得并不好，祝愿他们都更好。
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Series: 三俗旧历 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559032
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	三俗旧历（6）

一年后。

新一届的华语影视奖近日将在京举办颁奖典礼。

最炽手可热的片子是朱一龙时隔三年再度主演的一部刑侦类电影，男配角是去年凭借一部文艺片拿了最佳新人男演员的边越。

白宇收到了一份典礼邀请函，不用想也知道是谁给的。

这一年中，他总是能得到一些好项目中的小角色邀约，导演到制片都是全然陌生的，他问过几次为什么找上他，得到的回答是有人引荐。

“哦。”白宇点头，从来不问是谁。然后去试镜，琢磨薄薄几页剧本，快则一周慢则半月，他的戏份就结束了。片酬不算多，但比以前做色情片演员丰厚一点，他用来养自己也绰绰有余。

他不再演那些乱七八糟的片子，但也没能完全抽身，有些时候有人打电话过来约他出门，知道是那档子事，他还是去。

没有其他原因，他也有需求。

朱一龙又回到了属于他的世界，跟白宇完全不同的世界。

他走的时候什么也没带走，白宇光是清理他在自己家留下的痕迹就用了一星期。

东西总也丢不完，以为已经扔干净了的突然又从其他地方冒出来。

也不知道是真的忘了，还是故意用余光留下了不起眼的在意。

他没有搬家，像是在守一个不知何时兑现的约。

赴约的人总在雨夜来，或是阴沉的夜里。

第一次白宇不知道他要来，睡得很早，半夜迷迷糊糊被抱住，还以为家里进贼了。

熟悉的声音在耳边响起安抚了他的紧张。

白宇没有准备，却又像早就做好了准备，熟练地舒展身体，扭头接吻，腿环上对方的腰。

他们有时做一次，有时做两次，朱一龙从不留宿，总是在天亮前离开。

那些旖旎的喘息和黏着的汗，对白宇来说更像一场场梦。

而从前那些困扰他的噩梦离去了，变成了另一个人的。

雨夜里苦苦纠缠着，只有回到这个地方，他才能睡着，不至于整夜睁着眼睛，干涩到流泪。

这些种种串联不上的破碎记忆，从指缝中流过，转眼就过了一年。

白宇开始收拾行李，拿好邀请函，去参加颁奖典礼。

他不知道朱一龙为什么希望他去，但他闲来无事，去一趟也无妨。

上一次参加影视奖是一年前，边越拿最佳新人奖那次，获奖电影是他出演了几个赤裸镜头的那部。

经过导演的剪辑和后期的昏暗处理，真的已经看不出是他了。

上映的时候白宇自己包场去看，都恍惚那些色情意味十足的几个镜头，到底是他演的，还是边越自己演的。

获奖之后导演约他小聚，白宇借着话头就问了一嘴，导演醉意熏然，搂上他的腰，肯定地说那种朦胧又欲情的感觉，只有他演的出来。

“不用怀疑，你在这行向来是最优秀的。”

这是他那天最后得到的评价。 

白宇倒是没有觉得不公或者被冒犯，如果他咽不下这口气，也不会蹉跎这些年。

好不好也不能全由外人说，后来白宇越来越觉得，这些年他也算得上自得其所。

入场的明星很多，他并不是嘉宾席，只是比粉丝的位置稍前一点。

朱一龙来得稍迟，跟如今他已有这种资格。边越一起进场，坐在第一排中间靠左的位置，白宇的视角稍高，能直观看到他的后脑勺。

颁奖典礼无论过了多少年都是大同小异的流程，白宇在满座宾朋中出神，四周熙攘，他却在想，自己似乎从未跟朱一龙出现在同一场典礼上过。

最开始当然是因为避嫌，有人严令禁止，他没有办法；后来是他勒令自己规避，最后他亲手把自己关在了门外。

所以他其实从没看过那人领奖是什么样子，这回得幸看到了，祝贺的掌声尚未平息，他却举着奖杯下台拥抱了另一个人。

白宇起身去了洗手间。

边越还在面向朱一龙笑着，嘴角的弧度都是精心设计过的角度。他的余光瞥到阶梯处那个突然空了的座位，放在腿上的手狠狠揪起了西裤，半晌才放开。

北京的夜冷风乍起，白宇裹着大衣在路边等车。

典礼尚未结束，他只能从后门离开，在凛冽的风里哆嗦着把明天的机票改成了今晚。

他马不停蹄想要赶回去，甚至怀疑自己到底为什么奔波而来。

风吹在脸上像刀子，没有划破皮肤，流血在别处。

出口处却突然骚动起来，白宇望过去，看到熟悉的侧脸轮廓，他的身后簇拥着保安，他的身边站着刚才相拥的人。

有时老天似乎也爱作怪，像还没看够闹剧的演出，又或者因为明晰人间的苦，想为人找条出路。

总之那一刻前脚已经踏进车里的朱一龙，似接受到了某种感应，生生稳住了身子，看向路边的树。

树当然没什么好看的，已经变得光秃秃，枝丫荒芜，只剩一片枯叶摇摇晃晃，在他看过来的那刻，跟着风飘走，打了几个旋，落在来不及收回视线的白宇肩上停留片刻，滑落在脚边。

是旧世重现吗？北方萧瑟的秋日街头，隔着几米远的距离，他们在对方眼中看到自己。

他还围着那条蓝格子围巾，他还扎着那条暗红花纹的领带。

是谁的声音在说，我看你好像挺喜欢格子的。

又是谁在聊天记录里写，暗红色低调风骚，很适合你。

这段故事像发生在上个世纪。

不对的时间，不对的地点。朱一龙的身份不适合任何街头桥段，长街对面的暗处有多少双眼睛仍未可知。他们彼此心知肚明，却没办法移开视线。

从一年前那个陌生的快递电话开始，到一年中所有下着雨的夜里。

他们的情绪集中爆发在那栋不大的房子里，短兵相接也只在双人床上。

他们只在那里见面，只做同一件事，身体和大脑都习惯了，像反射训练，配合着主人将一些不合时宜的思绪藏匿。

但这条街太空旷了，连想念都能激起回音。

白宇在天光下僵住了身体，四肢的抽动都怕带来无法挽回的余震。

朱一龙却已经将收回的一脚踏向了白宇的方向，他嘴唇动了动，没有发出声音，白宇却看懂了。

你为什么来。

他也想问自己，到底为什么来。

风好像更冷了。

车鸣声救世主一样地打破了僵局，白宇拢了拢围巾，将半张脸遮住，拉开了车门。

朱一龙还要再追问，被边越拉住，终于赶到的经纪人几乎是推着他的身体把他塞进了车里，司机迅速发动了车子，驶离是非之地。

安静的车里他一个人坐在坐后排，没人敢在这时候自讨没趣。

朱一龙推掉了晚上的庆功宴，倚在车座面无表情地看窗外。

他坐了十几年的保姆车，第一次对特制玻璃产生了反感。这种设计让他看不清外面的世界，一切都是灰突突的。

如果是普通人——他第一次有了做普通人的期待——是不是一切都能轻松很多。

他可以在重逢的街头牵住他的手，他可以抛掉总是作祟的自尊心，坐下来喝杯酒就像喝孟婆汤，忘掉一切不堪的过往，放下彼此伤害的刻薄和尖酸，像转世重生那样。

有句话他很早就想说，我还爱你，我知道你也还爱我，我们还能不能重头来过。

保姆车汇入黄昏的车流，天色渐暗，没开灯的车内，有潮湿的液体从脸颊没入黑影。

白宇逃也似的离开了北京。

从接受邀请的那一刻他就已经输了，一纸机票是他踏入全盘皆输的境地的通行证。

“你为什么来。”

白宇笑自己永远学不会聪明，即使嘴上说得再决绝，给出的回应永远是马不停蹄地接近，连亲吻都像毫无芥蒂的爱侣。

他接受着朱一龙带来的一切好处，也做那个在每个雨夜温暖他身体的角色。

他以为这是他们之间的等价互换，一来二去，断断续续，到头来被回忆旋涡绊住的人可能只有自己。

“我为什么来”

为了终于能从那栋房子营造出的关系假象中逃脱出来，为了忆起痛的初衷。

他麻痹自己太久了，放纵也好，沉沦也好，对一切的来者不拒和得过且过，都是为了逃避他最不愿面对的那部分阴影。

他明明不该，却情不自禁。

如果一切从最开始就是错的，那后来这么多年他做的每一个看似补救错误的决定，都是帮那错误在自己心里嚯开一个更大的空洞。

朱一龙很爱问为什么，白宇从来不问。

在对错都没出路的情况下，他会选看起来比较合乎情理的那条路。

虽然岁月已经告诉他，错上加错只会走向悲剧的坍塌。

可他没有办法了。

飞机穿破平流层开始下降，遇到的气流让机身产生颠簸。

如果可以，他是不是能做一架在气流下流落孤岛的飞机？

连坠落都是逃命。

白宇失踪了，确切地说，是从朱一龙的世界里消失了。

他没有搬家，那间房子永远对朱一龙敞开大门，连床褥都是未经整理的凌乱样子，冰箱里有开始腐烂的水果，厨房窗台上是半瓶喝剩的啤酒。

一切都是他熟悉的，只是那个人不见了。

朱一龙花了大力气找他，却一无所获。

那夜他又把自己灌醉，跑去空无一人的房子，边越找到他，第二天他们在床上醒来，边越很坦然地下床穿裤子，没什么感情地告诉朱一龙，邀请函是他给白宇的，他使了一些小手段。

“并不是什么放不下你。”他用那双同他八分相像的眼睛注视着床上的人，“对不起龙哥，但是，我真的不想看你再这样折磨自己下去了。”

那大概是朱一龙近几年第一次对他们之间的感情产生了怀疑。

哪怕在床上厮打的时候，哪怕白宇对他恶言相向的时候，他都从来没有质疑过爱的存在。

边越也是头一遭看到朱一龙如此脆弱的样子，像个无助的小孩。

从前都是他的狼狈，他的哀求，像是角色互换了，这一次朱一龙是溺水的人向他伸出求救的手。

没有人能在被丢下两次之后依然坚定。朱一龙的痛有因有果。

白宇习惯逃避，朱一龙喜欢追问。

逃的人看不清来时路，问的人究不明原因。

实际上他们都是被遗弃的人。

很多年前，他们有过一次短暂的出国旅行经历。

是北欧的小国，银杏叶灿烂金黄地落了满地。

两个男人难得能放下身份的羁绊，打扮得粗糙随意，踏过的每一条路都洒满了甜蜜的痴语。

朱一龙拿着手机录视频，屏幕里的白宇甩着手大大咧咧地一路走一路回头，头顶冒着恋爱中的人独有的傻气。

那时他们也不年轻，但笑起来眼角的每道细纹里都透着少年一样的剔透赤忱和晶莹热望。

那笑留痕太深，谁能想到命运作乱，最后都变成了疤痕。


End file.
